


Segadimension Neptunia

by SilentHeroX



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentHeroX/pseuds/SilentHeroX
Summary: A "what if" senario where the Sega Hard Girls meets the characters in Hyperdimension Neptunia
Kudos: 1





	1. Sorry, who are you?

_In the world of Gamindustri, four CPUs rule and protect each nations._

_The one who rules over Planeptune- CPU Purple Heart._

_The one who rules over Lastation- CPU Black Heart._

_The one who rules over Lowee- CPU White Heart._

_The one who rules over Leanbox- CPU Green Heart._

_Somehow, for plot reasons, the CPUs lost against Gold Third and the people of Gamindustri forgot who the CPUs were._

_Now, four girls appear out of nowhere. They are…_

_The Sega Hard Girls._

"Man, I'm bored…"

A young purple-haired girl had been walking to what seems to be hours. She is Neptune, the CPU of Planeptune, and is heading towards what seems to be a golden tower.

"Even though my protagonist senses to go there now," Neptune said. "My legs telling me that I need to rest!"

She leaned on a tree nearby to take a break, however someone yelled out.

"NEPTUNE!"

Neptune stood up to look at who just yelled out her name. She has pale skin and rounded eyes, one colored blue and the other green. Her navel-length black hair is worn in twin-tails held by glowing magenta rings. Her bangs frame her face, with two facing leftward. Her black mini-dress has a low neckline and pleated skirt with a large clip near the bottom. A skinny vertical light blue line resides above a strap that has glowing light blue buttons. Over her dress is a long white sleeveless vest or jacket with magenta lining and three, tiny grey buttons above those of green, yellow, and blue on the left of the chest. She also wears white and magenta bell sleeves, and black boots with a white sole, glowing light blue button on the top, and a stylized glowing red and black stylized S at the middle.

"Huh? Who are you?" Neptune asked, with slight confusion on her face.

"What do you mean 'who am I'?!" She answered rather harshly. "I'm Sega Saturn, don't you know who I am?!"

Neptune is really confused by this. "Satan? Is that really your name? Man if your parents named you that, they must've really disliked you."

"Wha—?! My name is Saturn, not Satan!" She cried out.

"Huh? But your name looks exactly like Satan."

"No, it's not!" Saturn said in refusal before she controlled her own emotions. "Either way, I'll just have to beat you!"

"Huh? What? Why?" Neptune questioned out of confusion.

"It doesn't matter why, we will fight!" Saturn summons out two wands.

"Well, um, okay then…" Neptune said as she summoned her sword. "Don't cry to me when you get beaten."

**A few Cross Combinations later… (Because I know some of you would spam it over and over)**

"What?! How?! How did you even beat me?!" She said very angrily.

"Well, I am the protagonist!" Neptune answered back, sounding really proud of herself. "There is no way I can lose!"

"I'll get you back for this Neptune!" She yelled back.

"Sure, Little Miss Satan." Neptune said teasingly as she walked away.

"Hey! For the last time, My name is Saturn!" She yelled back. "And don't walk away from me!"

She tries to stand up to try and chase Neptune but she falls down on her face.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is all for now! Hope you enjoy this chapter! First, let me explain the joke about calling Saturn "Satan." It was a joke in the game where Neptune said "YOU MADE HER CRY! ARE YOU SURE YOUR NAME IS SATURN? I'M PRETTY SURE IS ACTUALLY SATAN." And when I posted this exact screenshot of this scene on Reddit, someone told me that the Japanese pronunciation for Saturn is Satān which kinda looks like Satan. Either way, Please Review and Stay Safe!


	2. The blonde hair girl with a book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is this blonde girl?

**Meanwhile in Lowee…**

"Huh, that's interesting…"

A young long blonde hair girl standing in what seems to be a snowy town. And by that, it means that it was snowing everywhere.

The girl herself has curved maroon eyes and she wears red glasses. In her hair, she wears a black and red game controller clip. She wears a grey collared, cropped top with glowing light blue buttons and black denim shorts with a silver button at the middle and white leg cuffs. Over this is a black jacket with raspberry lining, glowing light blue accents on the shoulder and neck, and a controller resembling her hair clip. On her chest is a gold badge. She also wears black shoes with a white platform sole and oversized cuff, and on each foot is a controller. She was holding a big book with a raspberry lining on the top and bottom part of the cover of the book and the words "16-BIT" imprinted in gold on the front of it.

 _Where am I?_ She thought. _I thought I was walking around somewhere._

As she walked around, she saw two people talking to each other. One was an older woman, while the other one was a young girl with short sandy-brown hair with a big white hat. After they were done talking, the young girl walked off.

 _Maybe they could answer my question._ She thought to herself. _The older woman probably knows much but she might be too dangerous so I should ask the younger one. But I should be cautious about this, I don't know if she is dangerous or not._

The blonde hair girl tailed the brown hair girl from far away until she stopped in the middle of the snowy field and turned around.

"Who are you?" She asked rather angrily. "And what do you want?"

 _She's sharp…_ She thought before she answered. "I'm here to just ask some questions."

"What kind of questions?"

"Like where I am?" The blonde hair girl answered.

"Oh that," the brown hair girl thought for a moment before answering. "You're in Lowee."

_Lowee? I never heard a name like that before…_

"Now you answer my question," She said. "Who are you? Because I have never seen you before."

_So she does know more she is letting on…_

"Just answer the stupid question!" She yelled out

The blonde hair sighed. "My name is Mega Drive."

"Mega Drive, huh?" The girl thought for a moment. "Well my name is Blanc."

_Blanc, huh?_

"Either way, I should get to the next city as soon as possible." She said cooly turned away. "If you want to follow me it's fine, just don't get in the way."

"Grrrrrrrrr!" A monsterous voice cried out.

 _I've never seen this kind of monster anywhere before._ Mega Drive thought.

"Hey, you!" Blanc yelled, grabbing the attention of Mega Drive. "Stay back! I'll handle this!"

 _She knows how to fight too._ Mega Drive thought calmly as she stood far away. _I should better stay out of this for now…_

Blanc summoned out her hammer and took down the monster. It was a little bit hard for her but she was somehow able to beat them.

"They were formidable opponents." Blanc muttered. "'I've never seen this species, so maybe I should investigate a little just in case I find one again."

_She's strong too but how long she is going to last…_

Suddenly an older woman's voice called out. "Wait! It's not over!"

"What?!" Before she even reacted, Blanc was attacked by another monster. "Rrgh… S-Shoot… I can't… Not here…" She then passed out on the ground.

"Woah! Hey, hey!" The dark-brown hair woman said worryingly. "…Whew. She just passed out. Okay, that's good. She seems pretty tough." She then turned to Mega Drive. "Hey, you! Can you carry her for me after I'm done?"

Mega Drive, of course, was just observing from afar. She noticed that she had been called on and answered. "Okay…"

"Alright, I guess I'll go all out." She said before her eyes turned gold. Ugh, You… You're in the way, you know? I'm gonna have you disappear now…"

Then in a few seconds later, she was able to defeat the monster with ease.

 _She's strong too… Way too strong…_ Mega Drive thought. _And what was with that transformation? I've never seen that before…_

"So can you carry this girl, um…" She suddenly stopped herself. "Who are you?"

"Mega Drive…"

"Okay, Mega Drive, My name is C-Sha." She introduced herself. "So, you can carry her, right?"

Mega Drive nodded as an answer and carried Blanc on her back while following C-Sha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the second chapter is done! The reason why I put Mega Drive in the Lowee is because I think she would probably get along with Blanc just fine, I think. Please Review and Stay Safe!


	3. What is going on?

**Back with Neptune…**

After the fight with Saturn, Neptune was heading at the golden tower. When she got there, she was rather impressed by how huge it actually was. She wanted to climb up the tower to see where she was and well, she fell on top of a brown haired girl.

After Neptune fell and a few exchanges between the two, the brown haired girl, also known as IF, had forgotten who Neptune was. They both later went to Planeptune where IF instructed Neptune to go to the hospital. After IF left, she heard on the news that Noire has been arrested in which Neptune is freaking out. And after talking to a few people who also don't know who Neptune is, she went to the Basilicom.

"I'm hooooome!" Neptune announced. "Hey, guys, I'm back!"

"What? Who are you?" A staff member asked.

"Don't be silly, it's me, Neptune!" She told the guard. "N-e-p-t-u-n-e!"

"Neptune?" The guard said in confusion. "I don't know that name."

"Oh, not again." She groaned. "You and Iffy tell the meanest jokes." She then 'realized' something. "Oh I get! You guys are planning a surprise party for me, so you're being mean on purpose!"

"This is Lady B-Sha's holy Basilicom." The guard warned. "I will not make a mockery of it, even if you are but a child. I will not go easy on you."

"Just hang on a second, will ya?!" Neptune said in confusion. "Who's Lady B-Sha?! This is my Basilicom…! Isn't it…?"

"Good grief, what a noisy child." The guard said in annoyance. "Leave this Basilicom at once!"

The guard suddenly grabbed Neptune by the arm and started pulling her out. "Huh, wait— what?!"

Suddenly, a calm voice spoke up. "Excuse me, but what's going on here? The level of noise is quite unacceptable."

The guard noticed the small fairy. "Oh, Lady Historie. This child is causing a ruckus trying to force her way inside the Basilicom…"

"Child?" Histoire looked at Neptune. "Why, Neptune, is that you?!"

"Histy?!" Neptune said in surprise. "Histy, you haven't forgotten me?!"

"How could I possibly forget about you?" She said in relief. "Oh, goodness… I never thought I would see you again…"

"Oh, Histy, me too!" Neptune also said in relief. "Iffy, the citizens, and everyone else don't know who I am! I was super lonely!"

"…Lady Histoire?" The guard questioned in confusion. "Is this an acquaintance of yours?"

"Yeas, she is a very old friend of mine." She answered. "Please, allow me to look after her."

"Understood." The guard simply said before walking away.

"Come, Neptune," Histoire told her. "We will retire to the back to speak at length."

When they went into their room, Histoire theorized that the CPUs had been erased from Gamindustri's population. When Neptune asked how Histoire remembered her, she also theorized that since she was created artificially to record Planeptune's history, she was able to remember the history of Gamindustri. She also explained the several distinct changes like the appearance of unidentifiable monsters, the fact that organizations are using their existence as an excuse to skirmish with other factions, and the group that is manipulating from the shadows.

"You're talking about AffimaX, right?" Neptune spoke up.

"How do you know about that name?!" Histoire asked in shock. "That information is being meticulously controlled!"

"Oh, I just saw it on a N-chan thread." Neptune simply answered.

"O-On the internet?!" Histoire is now really confused. "Has the information leaked?!"

Oh, don't be silly, it's N-chan we're talking about here. So what's AffimaX up to?"

Neptune then explained that when she asked about it, they told her to stop baiting and to go back to Neppit. Then Histoire explained that they steal technology and information and sell it to others and are the ones spreading the war. Then Neptune asks where the Gold Third member is ruling over Planeptune in her place.

"Well, I am not sure what caused this twist of fate," Histoire started to explain. "But she slacks off just as much as you do, and is out today, as well." Then she started to get upset. "Why is it that those in charge of Planeptune never like to work in the slightest…?"

She then realized something. "Oh, of course! If B-Sha refuses to work, then I can simply have you take her place Neptune!"

Neptune cried out in surprise. "How'd you come to that conclusion?!"

"The world is in disorder because of these conflicts." Histoire started to explain. "This is the time you must fulfill your duties as a CPU."

"Whaaaat…?" Neptune suddenly remembered something. "Hey, Histy, I met this weird girl that I can't recognize."

"A girl? Who is this girl?" Histoire asked.

"I don't remember her name but…" Neptune thought for a moment. "I think her name was Sega Satan."

Histoire was confused by this "Sega…Satan?"

"Well, it was something like that…" Neptune said. "Plus, she also knew who I am. And she forced me to fight her but she was a total pushover."

"Huh?! She knows who you are?! And you fought her?!" Histoire was shocked by this. "This is really surprising to say the least…"

There was a moment of silence until Histoire spoke up. "Do you at least know where she is?"

"Well, I don't think she would be where I fought her…" Neptune thought for a moment. "I'm going to help Iffy for now."

"Help IF?" Histoire was confused by this. "…But, she does not remember…"

"Yeah. I know. I met her earlier." Neptune simply said.

"Is it not… painful?" Histoire asked worryingly.

"Yeah, it is, but it can't be helped." Neptune answered. "Besides, she might remember me if I hang out with her, you know? From your story, Histy, it sounds like Iffy's taking on AffimaX alone, and I don't think that's the safest thing for her to be doing."

"You are right." Histoire said. "We have no idea what the outcome may be, so I will permit you to accompany her. But, I need you to ask you to do something…"

"Yeah, what is it?" Neptune asked.

"I would like you to look for this 'Sega Satan' while you're accompanying IF." Histoire answered. "And please don't get in her way."

"Alrighty then, I'm going to now. Bye!" Neptune then left the Basilicom.

**Meanwhile…**

Sega Saturn is now up and walking to wherever she is going.

"Dammit Neptune, I'll find you…"

She then was walking towards Sakura Tree Row to try and find Neptune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is all for now! I was planning on putting what happened in Lastation in this chapter but I will do that later. In the meantime, Please Review and Stay Safe!


	4. Meeting up with Sega Saturn (or Satan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys are wondering which ending I'm going to do, it is the True Ending. Also, I'll do the battle as short as possible since I can't really write fight scenes. Enjoy this chapter!

After leaving the Basilicom, Neptune found IF walking around Planeptune. After they talked for a while, IF told her to not follow but Neptune didn't listen to her and followed her to Sakura Tree Row.

"So, this is the dungeon where the secret organization members are hiding." IF muttered to herself. "At a glance, this place hardly seems like a suspicious location at all… Either way, I'll go ahead and investigate."

After a few moments of silence, IF had a strange feeling that Neptune was following her but shrugs it off which she actually was following IF. But, unbeknownst to them, Saturn was also following both of them but really far away.

 _I can't believe they hadn't noticed me yet._ Saturn thought.

A few minutes later, IF actually noticed Neptune was following her.

"I know you're there." IF raised her voice. "Show yourself."

Neptune revealed herself to be there then IF sighed. "I knew it…"

"You're ever so smart Iffy." Neptune applauded her. "So, when did ya realize I was tailin' ya?"

"It was a hunch." IF answered. "I just had a gut feeling you would have followed me here, so I thought I had nothing to lose in raising my voice."

"Wouldn't that have been super embarrassing if I wasn't following you?" Neptune questioned.

"S-Shut up!" IF said angrily. "And don't derail the conversation!" She then sighed and explained. "I keep saying this, but this isn't a damn game. I can't protect you if something happens, so hurry and go home, okay?"

"Okay, okaaaay." Neptune said sadly.

"Come on, the exit's that way." IF pointed to the direction behind her. "Go on already."

Neptune then left and IF sighed in relief. "I'm sure she'll understand if I'm this stern with her." She said to herself. "Now I can continue to work without worrying about her." IF then wonder. "…But I wonder why she's doing that? We've just met, but talking to her feels nostalgic for some reason."

IF then ignored it and walked away to focus on her work and Neptune, still being stubborn, was still following her. Saturn was also watching this from afar, thinking: _Why Neptune is always too stubborn with everyone…_

**A few minutes later…**

"Hmmm…" Neptune said to herself, looking around. "Where's Iffy? Did I lose sight of her?"

Suddenly she heard a familiar laugh.

Neptune was surprised by this. "W-What's with this generic villain-esque laughter…? I got a bad feelin' about this…" She then thought for a moment. "I better go check it out!"

She headed directly to where that laughter was. There she saw Arfoire laughing while IF kneeling down, looking injured.

"How laughable, you came to capture me only to get yourself captured instead!" Arfoire said triumphantly.

Arfoire then monologue about deciding whether she would end IF's life or torture her. She then told IF to beg for her life and maybe she would spare her life. But…

"Who the hell would obey a psychopathic narcissist like you?! You're rotten to the core!" She exclaimed. "Even if I fail miserably, as long as I keep my promise to that girl to make this nation more prosperous and abundant…"

IF then slowly stood up. "I won't ever succumb to a piece of crap like you!" Then something surprised her. … _Huh? That… girl…?_

"I see." Arfoire said. "What a deluded fool you are to bluntly refuse the mercy I've graciously offered." She then raises her weapon. "It's time to die!"

Before Arfoire's weapon strike IF, someone blocked it.

"I came here because I was getting bad vibes," Neptune said. "And they were just coming from you, Arbore!"

"Who the hell…?!" Arfoire said, getting caught off guard.

Neptune looked at Arfoire, sword raised. "And as long as I live, I won't ever let you lay a finger on Iffy!"

IF was dumbfounded by this. "What…? N-Neptune…?"

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Neptune looked at IF. "Aw, shoot, you got all beaten up by Arbore… Your cute face is all a mess now too!"

"C-Cute?!" IF said in surprise. "Stop saying weird things right now, Nep, we need to focus on our current situation!" She then realized what she just said. "…Wait. Why did I just call you…?"

"That's it! Oh, I knew I was in there somewhere." Neptune smiled. "That's the nickname you should always call me! Ooh, I feel so motivated now!" Suddenly, a pillar of light surrounds her. When it disappeared, an older woman, Purple Heart, took her place.

"I will avenge you, Iffy." Purple Heart said.

"S-She transformed?!" IF said before she realized something. "…But why? It's my first time seeing her do that but it feels so familiar…"

After a few minutes of monologue, IF decided to fight alongside Purple Heart. While that was happening, Saturn was watching this from afar, thinking to herself. _Should I get involved? No, Neptune is there… She's my enemy… but that other girl might be in trouble…_ After a few minutes of thinking, she cried out in frustration. "You know what?! I'm going in there!"

Saturn summoned her Twin Sticks, yelling out. "NEPTUNE!"

They all turn towards her with a surprised look on their face.

"Wait, you are…" Purple Heart spoke up.

"It doesn't matter right now!" Saturn said angrily. "Let's just beat this old hag first!"

Purple Heart was surprised by this before smirking. "Well then, Satan, let's beat her together!"

"I don't know who you are…" IF spoke up. "But it doesn't matter right now, let's do this together."

"Right!" Before she got mad again. "And for the last time, my name is Saturn!"

"Enough of this pointless bickering!" Arfoire yelled out. "It doesn't matter how much your numbers grow, I will defeat you all!"

"Sure, Arbore, when was the last time you won at something." Purple Heart said tauntly.

"Damn you!" Arfoire started to attack Purple Heart but she quickly dodged it.

"Now!" She pointed her katana at Arfoire while power building up. "My **Critical Edge** will tear you apart!"

Arfoire's eyes widened as Purple Heart's sword slash down behind her. "GAH!" She cried out as knocked away.

"It's my turn now!" Saturn called out. " **Bind Cutter!** " She summoned up a fire storm around Arfoire.

"And now!" IF was next. " **Demonic Inferno!** "

"Rrgh…" Arfoire groaned from all the damage she took. She then tried to attack Saturn, to which she blocked with her wands. Then Purple Heart charged towards Arfoire. "Now! **Cross Combination!** "

Purple Heart attacks multiple strikes, keeping her away from Saturn while she calls her next attack. "Again! **Bind Cutter!** "

"And finally! **Demonic Inferno!** " IF called out finally knocking down Arfoire.

"How…How can I lose?!" Arfoire cried out in defeat.

"Because…" Purple Heart answered as she pointed her sword toward Arfoire. "No matter what you do, you will always fail no matter what!"

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for now! Now for the explanation about the "Twin Sticks" that Saturn uses. Basically, it is a reference to how the console Sega Saturn uses these things called "Twin Sticks" which looks like one of those arcade sticks since it probably is used for arcade games. Either way, Please Review and Stay Safe!


	5. Who is Sega Saturn?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys don't know, I also put this on AO3 in order to get more attention. And people on AO3, I put this on the Fanfiction website and it had more stories that I wrote. Well, enjoy this chapter!

"Now give it up, Arfoire." Purple Heart said, pointing her sword at her. "And tell me why are you still here, even though we defeated you in the Zero Dimension?"

 _Zero Dimension? What is that?_ Saturn thought.

But Arfoire refused to say. "Like I would indulge my enemies in such information so easily."

But Purple Heart keeps going with her questions. "What are you hiding?"

But Arfoire only smirked and then IF suddenly spoke up. "Alright, if you're gonna stand there like idiots glaring at each other, then it's my turn. I'll have you return what you stole."

"What I stole?" Arfoire asked, feigning ignorance. "Whatever are you talking about?"

"I can see right through you." IF said with a serious tone. "There's already evidence that you're the perpetrator of Planeptune's thefts." She then sighed. "If you're gonna keep playing around, I won't hesitate to beat the answers out of you."

Arfoire was smirking. "By all means, please… Go ahead and try."

"Oh?" IF said, stilling her serious tone. "I think I'll take you up on that offer…!"

As IF move closer to Arfoire, Purple Heart and Saturn both noticed something; she was waiting for someone.

"Iffy, watch out!" Purple Heart called out as she rushed forward.

IF suddenly caught off guard. "What?!"

Purple Heart blocked the attack of whoever just attacked. "Who's there?!"

The thing that was there was purple robotic ninja that was in between Purple Heart and Arfoire.

"Arfoire, I'm here to escort you to safety." The ninja said, looking back at her.

"So, it you, ninja." Arfoire said. "How thoughtful of you to come pick me up." She then smirked again. "Perfect timing. Help me."

The ninja was confused by this. "…Meaning?"

"I have a score to settle with this purple brat." She explained as she pointed towards Purple Heart. "It's the perfect chance for a bloodbath, So, if you would… help me."

The ninja stood quietly for a moment while the others stood, anticipating the ninja's next move.

Suddenly he spoke up again. "Arfoire. I sincerely apologize, but my only master General Affimojas. I cannot follow orders from anyone but him."

"Hmph. What a troublesome man, as usual." Arfoire said in disappointment.

"If you understand, then let us retreat." The ninja said as he took out something.

Arfoire then walked closer to the ninja. "…Fine. Let us go."

Then the ninja threw something down and a smoke came out of it.

"A smokescreen?!" IF exclaimed as she squinted her eyes.

Purple Heart also squinted hers. "I can't see anything!"

"Rrgh. What the heck is going on?!" Saturn exclaimed.

Then Arfoire called out through the smoke. "Here! Consider this a parting gift!"

Suddenly, a gigantic robot suddenly appeared.

"She summoned a monster?!" Purple Heart said in disbelief.

"This farewell for now." Arfoire's voice said. "We'll meet again… Well, if you make it out of here alive."

Purple Heart tried to chase Arfoire. "Wait, Arfoire!"

Suddenly, IF rushed towards Purple Heart. "Nep, watch out!"

"What?"

IF then pushed Purple Heart out of the way, only to get struck by the robot and IF was kneeling, groaned in pain. But fortunately, IF was able to strike the robot and took it down.

"Iffy!" Purple Heart called out as hold IF in her arms.

"This is…nothing!" IF said weakly. "I'm… I'm going to protect Nep!"

"Iffy!" Purple Heart said as she was still holding her. "You're hurt because you were covering for me… If only Compa was here at a time like this…" Then she suddenly realized something. "Wait, Compa! Iffy, I'm going to go ahead and use your phone.

As Purple Heart was calling someone on the phone, Saturn was shocked by this, she had never seen someone to go that far to protect someone else. And she had never seen Neptune worried over someone's life.

 _Maybe I was wrong about you, Neptune…_ Saturn thought.

After she hung up, Purple Heart looked at Saturn. "Saturn, I know you want to fight me but…"

"Don't worry, I won't fight you." Saturn said. "But I will follow you around."

Purple Heart then smirked. "Thank you, Saturn…"

"Then let's take her to this 'Compa' girl." Saturn also said with a smirk.

**A few hours later (After IF quickly recovered)…**

"But man, I really had no idea what to do when you couldn't remember me Iffy." Neptune said.

"I already apologized so many times," IF sighed. "I don't even know what went on to make that happen."

"It's true." Compa spoke up. "Why has everyone in the world forgotten about Nep-Nep and the other CPUs?"

"Hey…" Saturn suddenly spoke up.

"I don't know the root cause," IF said. "But this all happened after the CPUs lost to Gold Third." Then IF smiled. "But now that Nep's back, I inexplicably feel like that everything will turn out okay."

"Hey…" Saturn repeated again, but it was a little louder.

"Yep!" Compa agreed. "I'm sure Nep-Nep will figure something out!"

"I said HEY!" Saturn yelled out, scaring the three girls. "Are you forgetting about someone?"

"Oh, sorry Saturn." IF said. "You want to know what is going on."

"Yeah! Because there is no way I'm walking around with zero clue on what's going!" Saturn said angrily. "Like why doesn't Neptune know who I am?! Or how there are other nations I haven't heard about?! Or how I even got here?!"

"Sat-Sat is mad right now…" Compa quietly spoke up.

IF only sighed. "Alright, let's go to Histoire. We'll explain to you what is going on while we're walking there."

As they walked, IF summarized what was going on. She also explained about the nations. Saturn finally took all in and understood everything. When they finally arrived at the Basilicom, IF asked one of the guards if Histoire was available, he said that she was available and called her down.

"Welcome back Neptune, Compa, and IF…" Histoire turned towards Saturn. "And who's this?"

"Well Histy…" Neptune spoke up. "This was the person I was talking about."

"So you are Sega…Satan?" Histoire said. "Did I say it correctly?"

Saturn was caught off. "No! My name Saturn!"

"I'm sorry about that." She apologized before she realized something. "This aura…"

"Huh? What do you mean by that? Saturn asks in confusion.

"Let's not talk here." Histoire said. "We must retire to speak at length."

Histoire then leads them to Neptune's room. "So Saturn, how did you get here?"

"Well, I don't really remember how I got here." Saturn explained. "One moment I was somewhere else and the next thing I knew, I was here and found Neptune that doesn't know who I am."

Histoire thought for a moment before she spoke up. "I have this one theory and that you came from another dimension."

"Another…dimension?"

"Yes, but I need to confirm this." She simply told Saturn. "I need to go and contact different dimensions so it may take up to three days."

"Always three with you, huh?" IF spoke up.

"Please don't make fun of me!" Histoire exclaimed. "Plus, there is another thing I need to inform you!"

"Huh? What is it Histy?" Neptune asked.

"There may be three others just like you." Histoire said to Saturn.

"Wait, there are three others just like me." Saturn exclaimed.

"We don't know for sure." Histoire said. "We just have to hope that the other CPUs will be able to find them."

"But what are the chances that they'll meet them?" IF asked.

"Come on Iffy! At least have some faith with the others." Neptune said.

"Yeah, I'm sure that they will find them." Compa agreed.

After they were done, Neptune and the others walked out of the Basilicom to investigate what was going on.

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is all for now! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please Review and Stay Safe!


	6. Dream Girl

**In Lastation… (Hours before Noire's arrest)**

"Damn it…!" One of the Lastation soldiers said in frustration. "Where did that girl run off to?"

"Why are you having trouble?" Another Lastation soldier questioned. "It's just one little girl. If she gets away, the Lastation army will become a laughing stock!"

"B-But she's far more agile than one would expect…" A Lastation soldier spoke up. "We can't keep up…"

"Don't worry, she'll reach her limit soon." He then ordered. "Keep searching! Bring out the rest of our reserved forces! She must be caught no matter what the cost!"

"Roger!"

Then Lastation soldiers kept on searching for this girl. That girl was Noire, CPU of Lastation, and she was hiding from her own soldiers.

"They're pretty persistent!" Noire muttered. "How long do they plan on chasing me?"

She sneaked her way through the soldiers. And then…

"Ow…!" Noire groaned in pain as she looked at herself. "I really liked these clothes, but now they're all ripped up…" She then sighed. "How did it end up like this…?"

Earlier, Noire and Uni were entering into Lastation trying to gather up information until they found out that Noire was suspected of being in AffimaX. And now Noire, after separating from Uni, is now running from the Lastation soldiers.

"Uni…" Noire muttered again. "I hope she's alright…"

But she immediately shrugged that thought off. "No, this is Uni I'm talking about." Noire told herself. "She's gonna be fine. Alright, I better hurry and shake off these idiots before I'm in real trouble."

After sneaking around, the soldiers found out that Noire was around the area through a piece of her clothing. And then moments later, she was talking to a cat. But, what happened after that was…

"Wow! You can talk to cats!" A voice whispered.

Noire nearly freaked out, thinking she had been found out. When she turned around and looked, she saw a girl.

The girl has sharp blue eyes and very thick light pink hair worn in a pair of twin-tails swirling inward. Her bangs evenly spread around her face and she wears a white horned headpiece resembling some kind of game remote. Her orange mini-dress has white lining with a white flap going down the middle that has an orange swirl, downward facing triangle, and two dark grey buttons at the middle. The dark grey bottom of the flap has a black pattern, and around her waist is a white belt with a swirl at the middle. She also wears a white hooded shawl with black and orange detail, held together with a large swirl, black opera gloves with a white and orange cuff, and white boots with an orange sole and swirl on top of the foot, a row of black dots above the ankle strap, and grey triangular pattern around the top. Her black stockings have a white and silver cuff with a blue screen at the center.

"What the…?! Who…?!" Noire stuttered as try to get her words out.

"Hey, do you hear a voice over there?" A Lastation soldier asked.

Noire then started to hide away behind some rocks, so did the girl.

"What? Really?" The second Lastation soldier looked around. "I don't think I heard anything. I'll check just in case."

As they come over to where Noire and the girl is, the girl thought of an idea. "Hey, can I borrow that cat for a little bit?"

"Huh? What are you…?" Before Noire could even say anything, the girl then grabbed the cat and walked over to the soldiers.

"Huh? Who are you?" The one of the soldiers asked.

"Oh, me?" The girl then thought for a moment. "I'm just a girl who just found this cat. Isn't it pretty cute?" She then shoved the cat in their faces.

"Get it out of my face!" The soldier swat his hand in front of his face and ask. "Have you seen a girl with black twin tails by any chance?"

Then the girl put her thinking face on and answered. "I don't know, I was just talking to this cat."

The Lastation soldier turned to his friend. "See? It was just some girl and a cat."

"Damn it. Looks like it. Sorry." He apologized to the girl. "You can run along now."

"Okie dokie!" She smiled brightly.

He then ignored the girl. "Let's go check out the other side. She couldn't have gotten far."

After they left, the girl walked back to Noire who had calmed down.

"Thank you for that…I guess…" Noire said quietly.

"Hey, don't worry about it! This cat is what saved you." The girl said brightly as showed the cat. "The name's Dreamcast by the way, what's yours?"

"Noire…" She introduced quietly. "So, why did you save me?"

"Because you seem to be a good person!" Dreamcast answered quickly. "Plus, you talk to cats so that also signals you as a good person!"

"H-Huh?! Why are you focusing on that?!"

"Well, I don't know." Dreamcast shrugged it off.

"Seriously?" Noire deadpanned.

"Yep!"

"Well, either way," Noire said as she ignored that earlier comment. "I need to leave now."

As she started to leave, Dreamcast asked. "Do you think I can come with?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Because I'm lost and I need to get to a city or something." Dreamcast answered and then she added. "Plus, this cat wants to come too!"

Noire then thought for a moment and answered. "Sure! Then let's head out!"

After a few minutes of walking, Noire then groaned. "Just a little bit longer and I'm out of the woods. I'm super exhausted…"

"Mow?"

"The cat must have said,'' Are you okay?" Dreamcast spoke up.

"No need to worry about me." Noire answered. "I can't afford to be tired yet."

"Yeah because I'm not tired either!" Dreamcast answered.

"Meow!"

"Hm. Can I ask you something?" Noire looked at the cat. "You have remarkably good timing with your meows. Are you trying to talk to me?"

Noire then looked directly at the cat. "You're not a black cat, so you won't suddenly turn human towards the end up being the final boss, right?"

"But it would really cool if it did happen though…" Dreamcast spoke up

"Meow?"

Suddenly they heard a scream. "S-Someone help us!"

"That voice?! It sounds serious…" Noire said.

"Let's go check it out!" Dreamcast suggested to her.

When they went over there, they saw the Lastation soldiers being attacked by some unknown monster.

"It's the soldiers from before." Noire muttered. "They're getting attacked by a monster?" She looked closely at it. "And what's with that monster? I've never seen anything like that…"

"Yeah, me too…" Dreamcast muttered.

While Noire was thinking about if she should fight or get away and one of the Lastation crying for his mommy, Dreamcast charged straight forward with her sword and blocked the monster's attacks.

"Wait, you are…"

"Do you think you can run?" Dreamcast asked as she interrupted him.

They both nodded as answer. "Then I'll defeat this monster while you guys can run, got it?"

"R-Right…" They both answered.

"Then what are you doing? Stand up and run!"

The soldiers picked themselves up then started to run for it. After they were gone, Dreamcast called out. "Hey Noire!"

"Y-Yes?" Noire spoke up in surprise.

"You can fight too, right?" Dreamcast asked as turned to the monster. "Then fight like your life depends on it."

Noire then thought for a moment then nodded. "Right!"

Noire stood up and walked toward it. When she stood right next to Dreamcast, a blinding light envelopes around her. When it disappeared, CPU Black Heart stood in her place.

Dreamcast widened her eyes in shock. "How did you…?"

"It doesn't matter right now!" Black Heart said. "We need to focus on the enemy!"

Dreamcast nodded in agreement and turned to the monster as well.

**One battle later…**

After the monster was beaten, Noire turned off her transformation. Dreamcast had this face that she wanted to ask something.

"Noire…who are you?" Dreamcast asked.

"I'm a CPU but you probably wouldn't understand it anyways…" Noire answered.

"No, I actually understand…" Dreamcast said. "You're…a really good person…"

"Huh?"

"You transformed to defeat that monster with me." Dreamcast explained. "You didn't care if someone knew who you were or what they thought about you. And even though you had little strength, you kept on fighting no matter what. Plus…"

She suddenly smiled brightly. "You also talked to a cat! That means you must be a really good person!"

"Your logic is weird…" Noire commented on it. "Either way, we need to go before the soldiers return.

After agreeing with Noire, Dreamcast and the cat followed Noire back to Lastation where they both felt tired and collapsed. The last thing they saw was someone wearing red and then blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is all for now! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I wonder which Sega Hard Girl would be in Leanbox. Either way, Please Review and Stay Safe!


	7. K-Sha and Dreamcast…

"Mmm…"

Dreamcast slowly woke up in an unfamiliar room on a bed.

"Where am I…?" She muttered to herself as she looked at herself. "I wonder who fixed up my wounds…?"

"Um…I did…" A voice answered with a shy tone.

Dreamcast looked around to see who said that and it was a girl in a red school uniform.

"Um…who are you…?" Dreamcast asked.

"Oh…My name is K-Sha. It's nice to meet you." She introduced herself in a polite tone.

"I'm Dreamcast! Thanks for patching me up!" She said as she smiled brightly. "So, how did I get here?"

"Oh…um…you both passed out at the entrance to this city." K-Sha started to explain. "I happened to be passing by…"

"Oh yeah! Now I remembered." Dreamcast exclaimed. "Before I blacked out, I thought I saw someone in red."

K-Sha nodded before continuing on. "You were both in such a mess, I panicked thinking about what to do, so I carried you both to my room."

Dreamcast was shocked by this. "Wait…Carried? You did that all by yourself?!"

She nodded again. "Yes, that's right. I dragged you both as best as I could."

"Dragged…? What do you mean by…?"

Dreamcast was interrupted by K-Sha. "Oh, no, nothing! So…um…how are your injuries? I treated them for now, but…"

"It's fine now." Dreamcast answered. "But man, I am tired right now! I think I'll rest for now."

"Yeah, I think it might be good for you to rest since your wounds hadn't healed yet." K-Sha said as she left the room. "I'll check on the other one for now, please wait for a little while."

As she left the room, Dreamcast answered back. "Thanks!"

_I wonder where Uzume is… but I'll think that later…_

**A few minutes later after Noire woke up…**

After slowly recovering from their wounds, Noire and Dreamcast were walking with K-Sha while they were shopping around the city.

"Wow Noire! I can't believe you have an ability to talk to cats!" Dreamcast exclaimed.

""Please stop mentioning that to me…" Noire muttered. "And I don't have an ability to talk to cats!

"Um… are you both sure you're okay to go outside?" K-Sha asked worryingly.

"I'm not really at my best yet," Noire said. "But if I stay cooped up in that any longer, I won't ever get better."

"Yeah!" Dreamcast agreed. "Plus, these luggage aren't going to be carried by themselves!"

"Yes, of course." K-Sha said shyly. "I feel kinda bad, letting you both carry all my bags."

"Oh, this is fine." Noire smiled. "I can't let you hold all this heavy luggage after all."

K-Sha also smiled. "You both are so kind…"

"I'm being a nuisance in your room," Noire explained. "So I should at least help you this much."

As they were walking, they saw a few female students talking to each other. They both noticed K-Sha, who knocked Noire away from view.

 _Holy crap!_ Dreamcast thought. _Is she okay?!_

"Um, K-Sha?" The female pointed at Dreamcast. "Who's this?"

"Oh, um, this is my friend." K-Sha said as she looked at Dreamcast. "Hey, um, can you introduce yourself."

Dreamcast quickly turned towards the girls and introduced herself. "I'm Dreamcast! It's really nice to meet you!"

"So, you're hanging out with someone?" The girl said thoughtfully. "Let's leave it at that. See you tomorrow!" Then both of the girls walked away, waving back at K-Sha.

Both Dreamcast and K-Sha waved back. "Yes, see you tomorrow." She then sighed in relief.

Noire then stood up and stomped her way to K-Sha. "Don't sigh at me! What were you thinking, shoving an injured person?"

"I-I'm so sorry!" K-Sha apologized to Noire. "B-But I can't let anyone see us together, Noire…"

Noire then thought for a moment. "…Right, it's a problem for a student to have a stranger stay in their dormitory." She said with understanding. "But still, you could have been more gentle…"

K-Sha then retorted back shyly. "If people find out we've been living together in the same room, I…!"

Noire was shocked by this comment. "Living together?! N-No, that's not right! I'm more like a… freeloader?"

"That doesn't change the fact that we're living together!" K-Sha exclaimed.

"That's true, but… if you don't want people to find out, maybe we shouldn't be together so often?" Noire told K-Sha.

"I-I wouldn't want that!" K-Sha said as she shooked her head. "It's fun to go shopping with both of you, and we're friends, aren't we?"

Noire was completely surprised by her comment. "What, friends?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" K-Sha apologized again. "We' ve only just met. For me to call us friends must be troubling…"

"I-It's not troubling at all!" Noire said quickly. "I-If you're fine with it, I could… be your…friend…"

"Yeah! Me too!" Dreamcast spoke up in excitement. "I'll be friends with both of you!"

K-Sha then also smiled. "Really?! Yay! Then from today on, we're gonna be great friends!

"Y-Yes, let's be friends, K-Sha and Dreamcast." Noire said, trying to match her friend's enthusiasm and then she closed her eyes and smiled. "Friends, huh…?"

"Oh! Noire?" K-Sha asked worryingly.

"What, do you see someone else you know?" Noire asked. "I'll hide, just don't shove me again."

"No, no, I forgot that I need to replenish my medicine supply soon." K-Sha explained.

"Oh, okay. Let's stop by the pharmacy." Noire suggested K-Sha.

"Well, you see, they aren't the kinds of items you'd find in a normal shop," K-Sha kept explaining. "So you have to go to the forest to get them."

"What, really?" Noire said in a surprised tone. "Have you been commissioning quests at the Guild for them until now?"

"Yes, I was. I need them no matter what, so…" K-Sha looked down. "I could go get it by myself, but monsters are terrifying…"

Noire and Dreamcast thought for a little bit, they looked at each other and they both had the same idea. "…Hey, K-Sha? About that, quest, could you let me handle it?"

K-Sha widened her eyes in surprise. "Oh, you mustn't! You're still healing up, so you absolutely can't push yourself."

"No need to worry about that!" Dreamcast said. "Because I'll be helping Noire as well."

"You can't push yourself too!" K-Sha exclaimed worryingly.

"Like I said before, I want myself little by little instead of just sitting around." Noire explained. "Besides, I know this isn't much, but I want to return the favor to you K-Sha."

"There's no need to return anything!" K-Sha exclaimed. "I'm doing this because I like to." She then quickly corrected herself. "Oh, when I 'like' it's not that I mean I like you, Noire…" And then she corrected herself again. "…Oh, but I mean, I do like you, but…"

Noire suddenly interrupted her. "I understand, I know. No one's going to take it that way."

 _I would._ Dreamcast thought with a smug look on her face.

"I just can't forgive myself unless I pay off my debt, is all." Noire continued. "Could you just accept our selfishness and let us go do this?"

"And beside, that's what friends do!" Dreamcast said.

K-Sha thought for a moment before giving in. "Okay then, I'll leave it to you both. Please, try to take it easy."

"Excellent. No need to worry." Noire assure K-Sha. "You'll find I'm surprisingly strong."

"Yeah, me too! So don't worry about that!" Dreamcast also assured K-Sha.

"You both are so reliable." K-Sha smiled.

After they were done talking, Noire and Dreamcast bid K-Sha goodbye and walked to the Guild to accept K-Sha's quest. And when they return, K-Sha told them that the medicine was for their wounds. After they were patched up, Noire went out to shop some more which left K-Sha and Dreamcast by themselves.

"So, um, Dreamcast? Can I ask you something?" K-Sha asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Dreamcast said, looking at K-Sha.

"Is that thing on your head an accessory or something else?"

"Huh?" Dreamcast was a little confused by the question before she realized what K-Sha was talking about. "You mean this?" She said as she pointed at her head.

K-Sha nodded and Dreamcast then smiled.

"This is my Visual Radio!" Dreamcast exclaimed. "This can connect me to the internet all over the world whenever I like!"

K-Sha was really surprised by this. "Wow! That's really amazing!"

"But, um…" Dreamcast scratched her back of her head embarrassingly. "I can only do that during the free hours since I'm kinda poor…"

"Oh…" K-Sha said sadly.

"But don't worry about that!" Dreamcast assured her. "Because I usually use this when it's during the free hour!"

Then they both started talking for a little while before K-Sha asked if Dreamcast wanted to go inside a cardboard box. Dreamcast agreed with no questions asked. So they both stepped inside their individual boxes and slept in there for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is all for now! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please Review and Stay Safe!


End file.
